


Firestorm

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: I'm not very good at writing a synopsis.  Let's just say Daniel is trapped off world and it might be Jack's fault.





	Firestorm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Can't think of any.  


* * *

Daniel saw the threatening skies, the build up of cumulo-nimbus clouds that was a precursor for a storm. He could see the fluffy white tops that look so much like balls of cotton but as his eyes traveled to the base of the billowing wall of clouds, the color darkened, lit only by an occasional spark of light ning from within. As the dark clouds built on the horizon and the rumble of thunder drew closer, he had continued to work at the temple, hoping it would rain, yearning for the cool wetness of a storm, knowing if it did, he would be able to shelter there along with Sgt. Richards of SG16.

Squatting by the entrance to the temple, Daniel selected a set of brushes, stored in his pack, that he needed for his investigation. The open columns of the temple gave it the appearance of the Acropolis in Athens, only on a smaller scale. Made of wood, Daniel had come to investigate the intricate patterns carved into columns. Although the language was not familiar to him, there was Goa'uld language in some of the text and he was endeavoring to translate what he could before returning to camp for the night. 

He was tired and would be happy to finish up and head home, to a hot shower, clean sheets, an O'Malley's steak and Jack. He had been on planet for almost 3 weeks, assisting SG16 whose archeologist was still out on family medical leave. Sighing, he knew it was futile to long for what he couldn't have, because they still had a couple more days before they were due to head back. 

With SG1 out of the rotation due to Jack's injury, he'd been available to aid in the investigation of the artifacts found here. In fact, Jack had encouraged him to go, that he would be fine.

His friend had sprained his knee when SG1 had been forced to make a run for the gate due to hostilities that arose on their last mission. The shaman kept insisting that the members of SG1 were evil spirits sent through the circle of water to lure the people of P8Y-689 to the abyss, a place of sorrow and suffering. 

Despite Daniel's interventions, the Overseer, leader of the Cataleans, had sided with the religious leader and had sent guards, in the middle of the night, to detain the team. Teal'c had been on watch and, seeing the threat, had awakened the rest of SG1.

They had made a run for the gate in the pitch black of night, flashlights out so not to draw attention, almost making it to safety when Jack had been injured. Daniel had turned at the sound of Jack's cry. Snapping his flashlight on, he had quickly located his friend on the ground, who, like the rest of them, had been at a disadvantage due to the darkness. Not having night vision goggles with them and unable to see all the hazards in their path, SG1's CO had stepped in a hole and taken a tumble. The resultant injury had been ugly. His friend's right knee had already begun to swell and Daniel could see the pain written on Jack's face. 

With the sounds of the pursuing Cataleans getting closer, they hadn't been able to stop and wrap the leg. Daniel and Teal'c had hoisted Jack up to his feet, and knowing it was too dangerous to continue in the blackness of night, they had resumed their flight, flashlights in hand, Sam covering their six. They were in sight of the gate when Sam's P-90 began to bark behind them. 

Daniel quickly bent down and picked Jack up in a fireman's carry and, closing his ears to his friend's cries of pain, had run for the gate. Teal'c had dropped back to add to the cover fire being laid down by Sam. 

Breathing hard, Daniel reached the DHD, and not stopping to set Jack down, had dialed Earth. As soon as the event horizon blossomed into existence, Daniel had sent the confirmation code and had turned to locate Sam and Teal'c. 

Twenty yards away, he spied his teammates coming through the trees with the Cataleans hot on their tails. Seeing Sam wave him towards the event horizon, he had headed up the steps to the gate, turning just prior to entering to again check his teammates progress. Seeing them both running for the gate, Daniel had stepped through with his precious cargo, yelling for a medic the minute he felt the cool dryness of the gateroom. 

Moving to the bottom of the ramp, he had set his burden down carefully. Kneeling next to Jack to support his back as he sat on the ramp, Daniel had turned to watch for Sam and Teal'c, saying a prayer for their safe return.

Suddenly his two teammates burst through the blue flux, Teal'c bellowing for the iris to be closed. Daniel could see that his Jaffa friend was supporting Sam who had an arrow buried in her right upper arm. As the shield closed, Sam's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. 

Catching her, Teal'c lifted her into his arms and gently carried her down the ramp to the waiting Dr. Frasier and medical team. Jack and Sam had both been whisked away to the infirmary. Neither had been hurt seriously, but both were put on medical down time for a few weeks while their injuries healed. 

Standing here now, he looked uneasily to the skies in the distance. He could feel a crackling in the atmosphere that seemed to skitter across his skin and the wind was starting to pick up with the approaching storm bringing cooler, more humid air. 

When he had gated to this planet with SG16, they had all noticed the dry trees and vegetation. With the low humidity, it appeared the planet had suffered from a long drought. In fact, the entire time they had been on planet, the SGC had been supplementing their water supplies due to the lack of drinkable water. 

Without warning, a bolt of lightning streaked from the sky striking the ground on the hill above the temple. Then another, both followed by an instantaneous deafening crack of thunder which made the archeologist jump. 

"Pete, get in here, now!" Daniel radioed to Richards who was doing a perimeter check. Looking around for the marine, he saw him running for the temple, double time, from the trees above bluff where the building stood. 

As he watched the young soldier's progress, Daniel saw another bolt of lightning hit on the side of the hill, about 2 miles up the valley. From his vantage point, the archeologist could see that the strike had started a small fire. But as he looked on, the fire began to spread rapidly across the dry grass, heading for the stand of trees which was just east of the Stargate and base camp for SG16. 

"Colonel Janson, come in." Daniel frantically radioed the CO. 

"Janson here." 

"Colonel, you have a fast moving grass fire headed your way." Daniel reported as he began to gather his belongings. The sergeant had made it to the relative safety of the temple and was helping gather the equipment, aware of the danger without having to be told. 

"Firing up the gate. Dr. Jackson, you and Richards get you asses back here on the double." Daniel could hear the anxiety in the Colonel's voice.

"Moving now."

Grabbing their packs, Daniel and Richards set off at a run. As they progressed across the valley floor, the archeologist watched in alarm as the fire picked up speed, spreading outward, now moving in their direction. 

Pulling to a stop, Daniel watched as the tree stand erupted, flames reaching into the sky 70 to 80 feet and he knew they would not be able to beat the fire to the Stargate. 

"Colonel Janson, we aren't going to make it in time. Get out of here, we will try to find someplace to shelter. Go, now!!" 

"Understood." There was a pause and then. "Daniel?"

"Yeah, Mark?" Daniel could hear fear in the Colonel's voice.

"Stay safe, we will be back for you."

"Will do, now go!" With that Daniel and Sergeant Pete Richards took off on a run away from the fire, hoping to find a safe haven until the firestorm passed.

* * *

Jack stepped into the control room just as the incoming alarm sounded. He knew that the check in call for SG16 was due in a few minutes, and he wanted to make sure all was well with a certain archeologist. 

He had sent Daniel on this mission just to get him out of his hair. Seven weeks ago, he had sprained his damn knee again and Daniel had been driving him crazy with constant attention. He'd spent several days fixing his meals, running errands, helping him shower and dress,... hell the man would have fed him if he'd asked. 

Then, as Janet had released him to light duties, Daniel had driven him to work, made sure he went to lunch, brought him fresh coffee, all in an attempt to care for him. As much as he loved him, though, Daniel had been driving him slowly nuts. 

When it had come up in one of his meetings with General Hammond that SG16's archeologist had a family emergency and the replacements were having problem with the writings at the ruins, Jack had suggested Daniel in an attempt to make him busy elsewhere. Satisfied with this idea, Hammond had assigned Daniel to the team. He hadn't realized at the time that his lover would be gone for three weeks

Jack had heard from Hammond that Daniel had not been pleased. "But General, I'm needed here. I have plenty of work to do without accompanying SG16 on this mission. Let me send someone else." Daniel had argued. 

"Dr. Jackson, I've had two other archeologists at the ruins and they both feel this will take your special expertise. This mission has a two-fold goal. As you know, reconnaissance of the area shows strong Naquada and Trinium readings. And as you are also aware, the President has authorized the construction of several more spaceships. What with that and the constant threat from the Goa'uld, we need additional sources of the minerals.

Also, there are signs of previous habitation but so far no settlement can be found by UAV. We need to find out where these people have gone or if they're gone at all. Negotiating for mining rights is imperative, if the tests prove what the geologists think they will. 

The ruins are a couple klicks from the gate and they could shed some light. Personally, I can't think of a better man for the job. Dr. Frasier has assured me that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will be ready for gate travel by the time you return. But, as a compromise, why don't you review the tapes sent back and see if you can effectively work from here. Keep me informed, Doctor."

Jack had been there when Daniel had looked at the tapes, and reluctantly agreed that he would need to see the ruins close up. Feeling like he was left without options, and knowing that taking care of Jack would not be an adequate excuse, Daniel had unenthusiastically gone.

Jack had met with Janson to make sure he took good care of SG1's archeologist. Having had Daniel on his team a couple of times before, the Colonel had been well aware of the civilian's habits of not eating and not getting enough rest when off world but that didn't make any difference to Jack. He made him listen to a repeat of his lecture regarding Daniel and how to handle him. Not that Jack really handled him, but he seemed to be able to appeal to Daniel's common sense when all else failed. 

Daniel had an inherent trust in Jack that was the basis of a deep friendship. They had celebrated life together and with Carter and Teal'c as a team, and held each other when they'd grieved. He had mourned Daniel more times than he would like to admit, but each time, the man just kept on coming back, the latest being when he had descended.

He was almost afraid to trust it, that Daniel's return may not be real. When Daniel had first been found, his memory of Earth, the SGC and SG1 was gone. He hadn't recognized Jack or anyone else for that matter. It was as if........ Oma had erased everything that made Daniel who he was. But slowly, the archeologist's memories had returned. 

He had remembered their antagonistic relationship, much to Jack's chagrin. He had felt guilty about that for a long time and had told Daniel so. He had taken out his own insecurities on the one person who didn't deserve it. The tension between them and the tension on the team had been bad. And then....Daniel had died. Or ascended. 

To him, it might as well have been death, because his friend and love was gone. He hadn't been able to talk to him, touch him, tease him, make love with him, or...tell him how sorry he was. He hadn't been able tell Daniel that he truly loved him and that he'd been an ass. His pride had won out and then, without any warning, Daniel had been gone. 

Jack hadn't told him right away of their relationship. But that night at his house, several weeks after the archeologist's return, when Daniel had started to remember, Jack had looked him in his eyes and told him just how much he meant to him. Told him of his sorrow and fear while Daniel had been gone. Told him how hard it had been not seeing him everyday, not waking up in bed with him, unable to share his joys and sorrows. 

He'd told him of his pain when Daniel had left with Oma. How he had lived the last year, a little dead inside. He'd told of there being a small glow of warmth again inside his heart when Daniel had been found. He'd also told him he wanted to love him for the rest of his life but that if Daniel didn't want to be in his life, he would understand. 

Daniel's response had been welcomed. He had taken Jack's face in his hands and kissed him. As he had tried to apologize again for treating him so badly before he left, Daniel had again kissed him. "Jack, we both have done things, said things we regret, things we are sorry for. Let's leave it behind. Start new. Treat each other as we deserve to be treated." Kissing Daniel, Jack had agreed. 

Since then, things had been going well. Oh, they'd had some adjusting to do, in each other's pockets again. But they were making progress, just happy to be once again together and on good terms. 

Now, here he stood, waiting for Daniel to return again. At least this time, he was on this plane of existence.

The gate exploded to life, and the control room techs began getting chatter from SG16 almost immediately.

"Emergency evac, have medical team standing by." Jack heard the anxiety in Janson's voice. 

"Copy that, SG16. Door's open." Sgt. Davis answered.

"Medical team to the gateroom, Medical team to the gateroom." The announcement went out almost immediately.

Jack headed down to the steps, rounding the corner as Janson and his team came barreling through the event horizon. But, as Jack looked closer, he could only see three people, there should have been five. Where was Daniel? Fear skittered down his spine as he ran to the ramp. 

"What happened?" Jack demanded immediately. 

Janson sank to the ramp, coughing uncontrollably, reeking of smoke. "Wildfire, lightning started it. Overran the gate before we knew what was happening." The man barked out the information between coughs. 

"Where is the rest of your team? Where is Dr. Jackson?" Jack had a knot of fear in his stomach that settled in with no plan on leaving until he saw Daniel again. 

"Daniel was at the temple and spotted the fire before we knew anything about it. He radioed a warning and headed for the gate. But the fire spread too fast, he and Richards were cut off." Janson stopped as another round of coughing overcame him.

Janet was there next to him placing an oxygen mask over the Colonel's face, helping him breathe. "I need to get him to the infirmary." She spoke to General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill. 

Jack saw Janson push the mask away and shake his head. "No, have to report. Colonel, General. Daniel knew they weren't going to make the gate with the fire headed in their direction. He radioed that they would look for shelter." Janet replaced the oxygen mask over the man's face as he started to cough again.

"We barely had time to get the gate open, before the fire erupted around us. It happened so quickly despite Daniel's warning. The gate area is in flames. It's a fucking inferno." Janson's voice was muffled through the oxygen mask but Jack was able to get the gist of what was said as the team leader began to wheeze and gasp for air.

"Get him to the infirmary now." Jack heard Hammond's order and watched as medical personnel placed Janson on a gurney and headed out of the gateroom. 

"Permission for SG1 to lead a Search and Rescue mission, sir, ASAP." Jack turned to his commanding officer. 

"Colonel, have you been cleared for duty by Dr. Frasier?" General Hammond knew damn well he hadn't been cleared yet. 

"No sir, but when I saw her earlier this week, she said she would be releasing me by Friday, sir." OK, that was a lie, but only a little one. The doc had actually said next Friday but Hammond didn't need to know that. 

"Get Frasier to release you and then I want you to lead SG1 and take SG teams 2, 5, 12 and retrieve our men. Now lets see if we can get any pictures of the area surrounding the gate." Hammond turned and headed for the control room, leaving Jack little choice but to follow. He would get Frasier to clear him, he had to, he had to find Daniel. //Oh God, I arranged for him to be sent on this mission. I have to find him. He has to be all right.//

* * *

Daniel lay on his side, wet bandanna across his face, lungs on fire. The smoke was filling the small room slowly and he and Pete lay in the lowest corner of the floor. 

Running away from the fire, Daniel had known their only chance was to shelter in one of the rooms on the lower level of the temple and wait for the fire to pass. He and Richards had made good time but the fire traveled swiftly across the valley floor fueled by the dry grasses and its own winds. The planet was a tinder box and a match had been lit. 

Both of the men had gotten to within a hundred feet of the temple when the grass under their feet began to burn. Yelling at Pete to move faster, they had both made it to the temple with little more than being singed around the edges. 

Cresting the hill, Daniel had seen that the columns had already begun to burn. Knowing that the floor and lower level rooms were made of a stone similar to marble, Daniel knew it was their only chance to survive. 

During their time on the planet, no significant water supply had been found. The team set to replace them in two days time were made up of geologists and specialists in water tables. The plan was to have the teams to do some drilling. If a water source could not be found, then it was unlikely that a mining operation could be set up on the planet. He had not found any mention in the writings that he could translate of what had happened to the indigenous population. They could have moved out of the area due to the drought, but Daniel hadn't been able to determine their fate. 

Seeing the fire about to engulf them, he had grabbed Pete by the arm and guided the young soldier into the temple. Watching what was left of the ceiling beams, they headed for the steps in the back that led down, hopefully to safety.

As they reached the steps, Daniel had heard a crack and looked up in time to see the brace above the stairwell start to fall. Screaming for Pete to hurry, Daniel dived down the stair, tumbling, feeling every sharp edge as he fell. 

Landing in a heap, Daniel had untangled himself and had pulled the unconscious Richards out of the path of falling embers. He'd then dragged him into the only room with any kind of door. 

Pete had come around quickly despite the lump on his head, but he was confused and Daniel was worried. The young soldier had several bruises, a broken arm, possibly a broken rib or two, and burns on his right leg. The young man was in a lot of pain. 

Knowing there wasn't much he could do for him. Daniel had given him some morphine, splinted his arm, bandaged his burns, and encouraged the young man to rest. Pete had then drifted off to sleep, courtesy of the drugs. Daniel knew the morphine was probably not a good idea with his head injury but he also knew that the fractures and burns were painful and they could be here for a while.

While they had been on planet, they had discovered that the wood here burned hotter and longer then most woods on Earth. The hillside above the temple was covered in trees and that, along with the burning temple above, had them trapped. But for how long, Daniel didn't know. He just hoped they could hold out until the fire passed and/or help arrived. 

Daniel had burns on his legs also and the pain was excruciating at times. He had bandaged the wounds, once he was finished tending to Pete. He also thought he might have cracked a rib. He had a burning pain each time he tried to breathe. That along with all the bruises, left him in no shape to be fighting the growing smoke accumulating in the small room. 

He was having trouble thinking, and breathing was more and more difficult. If help didn't arrive soon, they would both die.

* * *

"Sir, you aren't ready for gate travel." Janet was being stubborn. Jack was in the infirmary, following her around as she treated the injured SG16. 

"Dr. Frasier, I am not limping at all. The pain is intermittent and is relieved by the pills you gave me. I am able to ride the stationary bike for an hour without problems. I think I am the best judge as to whether I can make this trip or not." Jack felt like he was begging. 

"Colonel O'Neill, when did you receive your medical degree? I didn't hear you.....was that, maybe, *never*? I think I am the best judge as to when you are ready." Pulling her aside, Jack looked down, knowing he was going to have to come clean with Janet. 

"Look Doc, I'm sorry and of course, your right. But I need to go. Daniel's in trouble." Jack looked at Janet and appealed with his eyes. "I sent him on this mission to get him out of my hair, and now he could die. I have to go. Don't you see?" Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Janet, please clear me. If I become a liability, I will gate back and leave the search to Teal'c and Carter." All he could do now was wait for the verdict. If this didn't work, he would lie to the General if he had to, but he'd rather not. 

Frasier stood there for a moment, assessing him, seeing the misery in his eyes. She watched as he submitted to the scrutiny, awaiting her decision. 

"Colonel, you know, of course, that I don't believe you. You *won't* leave that planet until Daniel is found. I know that and you know that. But...., go. And don't re-sprain that knee or I will kill you." Janet's harsh tones belied the look in her eyes. 

"Jack, we can't lose him again. Bring him home." He could see the pain of Daniel's death and ascension still lurking in her eyes. 

"Thanks Janet. I will. I promise." Jack left before Frasier had a chance to change her mind, wondering how Daniel could not know the affect he had on the people in his life. He was loved by so many, not the least of which, by him.

* * *

Daniel took his T-shirt and wet it down. Draping it over Pete's head, he tried to cut down on the smoke that the soldier was breathing. The young man's color was poor and he was gasping for air, coughing intermittently. Daniel was worried. His own breathing was becoming more labored. He knew they didn't have much time. 

He had stuffed his wet jacket where the floor met the door trying to delay the entry of the smoke as long as possible, but slowly it had seeped into the room. Having already moved Pete to the back of the room where the floor dipped and was lower, Daniel had done all he could do. He hoped rescue arrived soon. 

Weakness and fatigue pervaded his body. His lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen and constant coughing, and he was beginning to be unable to think clearly. Laying down next to Richards, Daniel slipped his head under a corner of the T- shirt hoping to delay the inevitable a little longer. 

//God, Jack. I just want to see you one more time. Please God, just one more time.//

* * *

Hammond, three quarters of SG1 and the team leaders from SG 2,5, and 12 stood in the control room looking at the fire still surrounding the gate area. Each person there had a look of grim determination on their face as they awaited the order to go. 

Jack stared at the screen, knowing Daniel was out there in that and he was responsible. His partner was fighting for his life in an inferno worthy of Dante. A cold knot settled into his stomach as he watched the glow of the trees, the heat from the flames having ignited their inner core. From previous reports, Jack knew that the fire would not subside for hours. The area closer to the gate showed patches of smoking grass, but most of the vegetation had burned itself out. 

"Colonel Janson reported that the only place for them to find shelter would be in the temple, below the main floor. Sergeant, pan the camera in that direction and let's see if we can see anything." Hammond looked just as grim as the rest of the control room's occupants. 

Fidgeting, Jack watched closely as the camera turned to the right and up, the sergeant trying to position it so the temple could be seen. Slowly, the view changed. It was evident that much of the prairie grass was blackened, smoke rising from the burnt areas.

As the temple came into view, Sgt. Davis adjusted the controls, zooming in on the structure. What Jack saw scared the hell out of him. There in the distance were columns of flames, rising above the temple as the forest around the structure burned. He could also see that the temple columns were also in flames. 

"Sir, we can get them out." Jack was not going to let the fire stop him from going. 

"Hold on, Colonel. Sergeant, pan the rest of the area." The camera was rotated, giving everyone a good look at the surrounding area. Jack could see that although most of the prairie grass in the open areas had burned, there was still a lot of smoke. 

"Major Collins, what is your assessment?" Hammond turned to the one person going on this rescue mission with any fire fighting experience, the man having been a smoke jumper before joining the marines. 

"Getting to the temple is doable, General. It is what we will find once we get there, that I'm not sure about.. We don't have any fire fighting equipment on planet and no supply of water either. We will have to pack in everything we need. CO2 extinguishers won't do much good. This fire is gonna have to burn itself out. 

What we can do is pack in air tanks and fire gear and see if we can get to the lower level through the burning structure. From what I can see here and from pictures provided by Dr. Baker in archeology, only a few of the supporting beams of the structure's roof remain. There is a possibility we could reach Dr. Jackson and Sgt. Richards and safely get them out. I won't know until I get onsite and get a closer look at the damage." The Major paused for a second, then. "It's worth a try, sir. It's the only chance they have."

Hammond looked at the screen one more time and then, "OK, you have a go. Major Collins, see to gathering the necessary equipment. Sgt. Siler, assist him. Major Carter, you're going to need a couple of medics to accompany the team. Call Dr. Frasier and make the arrangements. Colonel O'Neill, I want you and your teams ready to gate in thirty." 

Jack turned with the rest of the group and headed down the steps for the locker room. It had been 90 minutes since SG16 had come falling through the gate and he knew that most of the equipment for the rescue was already packed. Only the last minute items for the medics and the special fire gear had to be added. 

//Hold on Daniel. Just a little longer. Hold on.//

* * *

Coughing woke Daniel from sleep. Rolling, he sat up quickly, trying to figure out where he was. Looking to his left, he saw Pete laying on his side, struggling to breathe. Sudden realization washed over him and he dropped to his back. The futility of the situation was beginning to settle over him. As he rolled to his side, a nagging pain settled into his stomach and shoulder. Looking down at his abdomen, Daniel saw that a bruise had formed where previously there hadn't been one. 

Rubbing his stomach, the pain increased, making him gasp and causing him to start hacking again. The relentless cough finally started to subside and as it did, the pain slowly settled to a dull ache. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember that the SGC would be coming for them. Jack would be coming for him. 

But he was scared. Pete was unconscious and barely breathing. His own head hurt and his throat and chest were on fire. The coughing had only aggravated things and he couldn't seem to stop once it had started again. The smoke was getting thicker, creeping in, eating away at the good air, consuming what both of them so desperately needed. 

Moving somewhat slowly, he grabbed the young man under his arms, pulling him back to the farthest corner of their little nook, pain lancing through his belly again. Gasping for air, Daniel curled into a ball, trying to escape it. 

Forcing himself to think of Pete, he re-moistened the cloth, and again draped the shirt over the young sergeant's head. //At least he isn't aware of what's happening.// He had done all he could do, now he could only wait. 

Laying next to Pete, Daniel closed his eyes and tried to dream of Jack. He tried to see himself sitting with his lover in the chaise lounge on his back deck, looking at the stars, wrapped in Jack's arms, feeling safe. 

He knew Jack was going to be feeling guilty. Daniel had known that he was getting on his nerves and he'd agreed to this assignment to give him a little space. He could have really done the work back in his own lab. He hadn't really argued or interfered very much, letting Jack think he'd had orchestrated the whole thing. In reality, he needed the time too. He and Jack had been spending every possible moment together and he knew too much of a good thing *was* too much of a good thing. But they would work it out, once he got back. 

For now, he just needed to concentrate on doing just that, getting back. He *had* to stay alive because he knew Jack's coping skills weren't up to dealing with him dying again. And he had to stay alive because he'd just returned to the man he loved and *he* wasn't ready to give that up. As Jack's face swam to the front of his mind, Daniel rolled to his side and concentrated on breathing, knowing he would come for him.

* * *

The SG teams reached the edge of the plateau where the temple stood 100 yards away. The searing heat, from the burning columns, could be felt even at this distance. It was going to be a risky rescue, of that, Jack was certain. 

"OK Major Collins. You're in charge. How do you want to do this?" Jack was anxious to get started. 

"Everyone into turnouts, helmets and boots. Grab axes and shovels. We will do the same here, as we did on the move up the hill. Smother the small fires between here and the temple with dirt. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, SG2 and myself will attempt to enter the temple and rescue Dr. Jackson and Sgt. Richards. Everyone going into the temple, grab an air bottle. Teal'c and I will carry the two extra we will need for Dr. Jackson and Sgt. Richards. SG2, bring the stretchers and the fire retardant blankets." As Collins spoke, everyone was climbing into the fire gear and placing the air masks over their faces. The teams had been given a short lesson in how to wear the gear just prior to leaving. 

Jack watched as Major Collins checked to see that everything had been donned correctly, and nod when all was ready. With grim determination, he followed Collins as he headed for the temple, the rest of the rescue team following.

* * *

Daniel felt pressure on his face. He was being suffocated. Lashing out, he struggled to push the strangling force away. Without any warning, he was again struck by a lightning bolt of pain through his belly. Groaning he tried to roll away, but initiating another round of coughing instead. He continued to struggle but was prevented from moving. 

And then, "Breathe Daniel, just breathe! I'm here." Jack, he heard Jack's voice and he relaxed as he realized that Jack had come to be with him in these last minutes. He wouldn't die alone. Even if it was only in his dreams, Jack would be with him at the end. 

There was fresh air, no more smoke, and a hand on his head, stroking his hair. He could feel a hand. Maybe, just maybe... not a dream. Opening his eyes, all he could see was darkness and he wondered if he was blind. Fatigue and pain seemed to be crowding every sensation, but needing to know if what was happening was real, he reached out,.... searching,.... searching. 

There...a hand grabbed his. Real, it feels real. Jack, was he here? Listening, he started to hear others talking. Sam and then Teal'c, their voices also welcome. And again Jack, whispering to him. "Hold on, Daniel. We're going home." //Real, yes real.//

"Pete?" Daniel managed to croak out the question, unsure if he would be heard. 

"He's alive, you did good, Danny. He's alive, as are you. Gonna take you home now." Nodding, he let the blackness finally claim him, escaping the pain.

* * *

Hammond watched from the bottom of the ramp as exhausted SG personnel returned. Soldier after soldier broke through the rippling blue of the event horizon, bringing with them the missing. As the smell of wood smoke grew stronger in the gateroom, he saw Dr. Jackson and Sgt. Richards being carried through, unconscious. And from the grim look on Colonel O'Neill's face, the news wasn't good. He allowed SG1 to turn the archeologist over to Dr. Frasier and her team. 

And then, "Report, Colonel." Hammond saw Jack give his friend's arm one last squeeze as he reluctantly dragged his gaze away. As Jack walked over to give him a brief review of the events, he saw O'Neill wave at Major Carter to stay with Daniel as he heard Dr. Frasier tell her team to head for the infirmary stat. 

"General. We had very little trouble getting to the temple. But getting to the lower level was a challenge. A beam from what was left of the roof had fallen across the stairway. We had to get some chains around it and pull it away. Several team members received first and second degree burns as we worked to clear the path." Hammond looked at Colonel O'Neill realizing he was one of those injured. He was showing signs of a burn on the right side of his face and neck, and also he could see him favoring his left arm. 

"We finally were able to pull the obstruction out of the way and proceeded to the lower level. We found Daniel and Richards off the main area in a small room. They had stuffed a wet jacket in the crevices where smoke could seep in. They saved themselves, sir. The room was filled with smoke when we found them. But if they hadn't taken those precautions, they would've been dead by the time we found them." Hammond watched as Colonel O'Neill pulled his cap off and ran a hand through his hair. The fatigue in his faced mirrored the rest of his team's. "It's a miracle they are still alive, sir." It was obvious that the Colonel was hurting. //Jackson and Richards aren't the only ones in need of attention.// 

"Report to the infirmary, Colonel. We will have a full debriefing after you've had some rest." 

"Yes sir." As his 2IC left the gateroom, he saw Teal'c fall in next to him, in obvious support as they went to find out how Dr. Jackson was fairing. 

Hammond wished at that moment that all his teams had that special chemistry that held SG1 together. That chemistry had saved their asses on more then one occasion. And he hoped that chemistry wasn't being broken. 

Turning, Hammond headed for his office to finish a few reports. As soon as he was done, he would proceed to the infirmary and check on his premier team. Truth be known, he wasn't supposed to have such feeling of family for a group of people under his command but it was something that he couldn't avoid with SG1. They *were* a part of his family and he worried and fretted as much as they did.

* * *

Jack sat next to Daniel's bed, allowed there for a few minutes by Frasier. He was supposed to be resting but knew he wouldn't be able to without at least seeing that Daniel was still alive.

Jack could see all the equipment that was keeping his lover alive. Daniel had been intubated and was on a ventilator because of the smoke inhalation. In addition, it was obvious from the bruising that Daniel had taken a fall. The bruises were a deep, purpling black. And somehow, during that fall, Daniel had injured his spleen and had been slowly losing blood, near death when SG1 had found him. Janet had said that if they had been an hour later or even possibly 30 minutes....well, she hadn't finished the sentence and he hadn't needed her to. 

Frasier had rushed him into surgery, repairing the internal damage. Now, Jack watched as blood dripped through tubing into Daniel's body along with other fluids.

Janet had been clear, Daniel was still in critical condition. His injuries repaired, they would have to wait and see if the archeologist would recover. 

//Why did I suggest Hammond send Daniel to that God forsaken planet? If I had just tolerated Daniel's mothering a little longer, he would have eased up. He was only trying to take care of me. Damn.// 

As Jack sat there, he wished he could go back and change it. He had been feeling crowded, but if he had used half of his brain he would have realized that Daniel had needed to be there helping him. Just as he needed to help his partner now. 

Sitting there, rubbing Daniel's arm, Jack felt as if he couldn't breathe. Fear was a heavy mantle, settling on his shoulders, and wrapping icy fingers around his heart. 

"Daniel, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. God, please don't die on me now!" Jack whispered softly in his lover's ear. Knowing that anyone could come walking around the screen at anytime, Jack brushed Daniel's hair out of his eyes, and quickly leaned over and pressed his lips to his lover's temple. "I love you." Jack whispered softly. Sitting back down in the chair next to the bed, he settled in, knowing Janet would eventually haul his ass out of there, sending him to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Sam watched as the Colonel slept with his head on his arm, leaning on Daniel's bed. The few minutes Janet had given him had turned into hours at the archeologist's bedside. She had known she would find him there. He was always at their bedside when a member of SG1 was injured on a mission. She also knew that Daniel was special to their team leader. Quite frankly, he was to all of them. His ascension was hard on everyone and they had each dealt with it in their own way.

She had grieved his loss as a death. Colonel O' Neill had disappeared inside himself. And Teal'c, well he had done the warrior thing and kept saying that Daniel, in sacrificing himself, had brought great honor to himself and his family. All the while, she had known the two remaining male members of her team had been grieving as deeply as she. She had also known that the Colonel's relationship to the archeologist had deep roots and if he had given into his grief, he would have, at the very least, left the SGC. 

Now, they had another vigil to keep. Not the same as the last one. There was a possibility that Daniel could live unlike the Kelonan incident. But nevertheless, it was difficult to watch her friend, on the edge of death once again.

Walking to Colonel O'Neill's side, she shook his shoulder, calling his name. Sam watched as her CO slowly opened his eyes, and saw the moment he remembered where he was and why he was here. 

"Sir, I will sit with Daniel. Why don't you go and lie down for a while. You can use this bed right here. You'll be close if Daniel begins to wake up." Sam watched as the Colonel started to shake his head. 

"Sir, you've been here for hours. You were injured in the rescue operation and need to get some rest." Squatting down next to him, Sam placed a hand on his knee and looked directly into his eyes. "Sir, Janet told me to get you to lie down or she would ban you from the ICU until you did." She spoke softly, seeing her words start to sink in. 

Colonel O'Neill had suffered second degree burns on the right side of his neck and face, which had been cleaned and dressed. Sam could also see the ace wrap that now covered the Colonel's sprained left wrist. The IV bag on the pole next to her CO's chair was still half full and didn't need changing yet. She knew that the ICU nurse had been taking care of him in addition to Daniel. She essentially had two patients not just one.

Gabby, Daniel's nurse, knew about SG1's tendency to hover when one of their own was injured. Sam had watched as she'd smiled and had worked around Colonel O'Neill, taking his blood pressure after checking Daniel's, administering medications, and just generally not making a big deal about having the extra person present and in her way. 

Now, Janet was being adamant about Colonel O'Neill laying down and sleeping for a few hours. "It's a good compromise, sir. I promise to wake you when Daniel starts to come around." The fatigue in his eyes, gave way to a weariness in his posture as he nodded his agreement. 

"Wake me, Carter, no matter the time." Sam could hear the exhaustion in her CO's voice. 

"I will sir, I promise." 

Sam stood and stepped away as Colonel O'Neill rose. She watched as he brushed Daniel's hair out of his eyes and then lean over, speaking softly to the unconscious archeologist. "Hang in there, Daniel. Carter's gonna sit with you for a while. But if you need me, don't worry, I will be right here, close by." 

Vacating his spot, Colonel O'Neill pushed his IV pole over and climbed onto the bed adjacent to Daniel's, closing his eyes. Sam could see the lines in the Colonel's face smooth out as he slowly relaxed and fell asleep. 

Turning back to her charge, Sam looked at the machines still surrounding Daniel. She didn't know a lot about medicine, but she knew that as long as the alarms were quiet, most likely things were going fairly well. 

Picking her friend's hand up, Sam started to talk, telling Daniel the news and gossip of the SGC. And as she did so, she watched for any sign of improvement in her friend.

* * *

Teal'c stood at the foot of DanielJackson's bed, observing the activity. He had come to stand vigil with the rest of SG1 while they waited for word on DanielJackson's condition and whether he would live or die. 

Major Carter was sitting with the archeologist and O'Neill was asleep in the next bed. As he stood there, the nurse walked over and placed a blanket over the slumbering warrior. 

DanielJackson still appeared to be unconscious. Dr. Frasier had told them that he was being sedated while he needed the ventilatory support. He had seen the nurse administer some medication a few minutes ago, when it appeared that the archeologist was becoming a little restless. In just a few moments, DanielJackson had relaxed again, looking as if he were sleeping. 

Because he no longer had a symbiote and depended on Tritonin to survive, he no longer had the healing capabilities the Goa'uld provided. He had received burns during the rescue operation and now had bandages on his right hand and leg and also on the right side of his face. He, along with Colonel O'Neill and Major Collins, had maneuvered a chain around the beam blocking the stairs. But the close proximity to the fire had burned all three of the men along with several other members of the rescue operation who had combined forces to pull the obstruction away from the stairs. The efforts of all had assisted in bringing DanielJackson and Sgt. Richards back alive, instead of dead and in body bags. 

Turning now, he could see through the door and across the hall into the sergeant's room. The young soldier was also on a ventilator, and there were two members of his team at his bedside, quietly talking. Dr. Frasier had assured them that Sgt. Richards would recover and he knew DanielJackson would be happy to know that when he woke up. 

Moving to the corner of the room, Teal'c settled down to meditate, needing to remain in close proximity in case one of his team needed help. He no longer needed to Kel-No-Reem but found that this meditation helped him focus when activities threatened the calm within. It was a practice that DanielJackson had easily taught him, a practice very close to Kel-No-Reem, and one he had continued.

As he settled and began to relax, he felt a warm blanket being draped around his shoulders. Opening his eyes, he saw Major Carter providing this small comfort and he nodded his head in acknowledgment and gratitude.

* * *

//Fire! Legs are on fire! Gotta run! Got to get away! There, the temple, need to get to the temple. Faster, run faster! Pete, hurry! We have to get to the temple, only place safe. // Daniel could feel the fire burning his legs. Laboring to breathe, he began to cough and at the same time, fell to the ground. Turning his head, he could see the fire overtaking him.

//Have to get up, have to run for the temple. Have to survive. Jack, help me!// He began to struggle, to try and get to safety. Coughing, choking, suddenly there were hands holding him down. Reaching up he tried to claw at his face, try to get to whoever was trying to cut off his air. Hands intercepted his, holding him, preventing him from saving himself. 

"Daniel, it's all right! You're safe. You're in the SGC, the infirmary. You have a tube in your throat, helping you to breathe!" //Jack, Jack is here.// "Janet is giving you some medicine to help. Just hold on." As he listened to his lover's voice, a warm spread throughout his body and the pain in his legs receded. Sinking, he felt himself sinking into that warmth. //Safe, Jack's here. Safe.// 

As the blackness enveloped him, he heard Jack whispering to him. "That's it, Danny. Sleep."

* * *

Jack sat down heavily into the chair adjacent to Daniel's bed. Daniel was sleeping again but he had nearly pulled the breathing tube out. Teal's had been there, helping him hold Daniel's hands away from his face, as they waited for the medication Janet had quickly administered to take effect. Slowly, the archeologist had relaxed and now once again appeared to be sleeping. 

"What the hell was that?" Jack looked at Frasier, hoping she had an answer. 

"Colonel, I don't really know. Maybe a dream or nightmare. Maybe the sedation is a little too light and he needs more. It is not a pleasant sensation to have one of these tubes in your throat as you well know. I do know some of what we saw was pain, most likely the burns on his legs. We will increase the Versed drip and increase the morphine a little, too." Frasier took Daniel's chart, wrote a few things down and handed it off to the nurse. 

"How much longer is he going to have the ventilator, Janet?" Sam asked the question on all of SG1's minds.

"I don't know exactly. I suspect for a couple more days. He had some swelling in his air passages when I did his initial bronchoscopy and we need to wait for it to subside before removing the tube. He is receiving meds to help with that but it still takes time." Janet reached over and placed a hand on her patient's forehead as if testing for fever. 

"He's doing well and if there aren't any unforeseen complications, he should recover fully. We just have to wait." Janet looked at the colonel, knowing that was the hardest thing for him to do. 

"Talk to him, remind him of where he is. Tell him he's safe and that he's getting better. Help him to stay calm. I don't want to have to restrain him to prevent him from pulling the breathing tube out. And as long as you're with him he won't have to be. I will, though, eventually have to lighten the sedation in preparation for removing the tube and that will be the hardest time." Janet could see that they were all listening to her. "In the meantime, if he appears to be in pain, call me or the nurse. I'll be back a little later to check on him." Nodding to the team, Janet went across the hall to Richards' room. 

Jack stood and took a cloth, moistening it in the basin of water on the bedside table. Reaching up, he wiped Daniel's face, being careful not to jostle or dislodge the breathing tube. Leaning down, he whispered in his lover's ear. "You safe, Daniel and we'll be right here for you."

Looking at Teal'c and Carter, he sighed. "We'll rotate, take turns. Frasier just released me a few minutes ago. I'm gonna take a shower and then I have to meet with General Hammond." Jack ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He didn't want to leave. He was afraid, Daniel wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't sent him with SG16. He could still die and that scared him. 

"I will stay with DanielJackson, O'Neill." Teal'c pulled a chair to the bedside and sat down. 

"I'll relieve Teal'c. It will give you a chance to get some sleep before you come back, sir." Sam knew Colonel O'Neill still needed rest despite the fact that Janet had discharged him. 

Nodding Jack headed for the door. Turning one more time, it jumped out at him that Daniel was so still. And with guilt still weighing heavy on his heart, he left.

* * *

Jack sat at Daniel's bedside, reading reports that needed to be finished. Once done, he had the newspaper and the hockey scores to help him pass the time. As he sat there, he occasionally reached up and grasped Daniel's hand, telling him he was there with him.

Closing the last report, Jack reached for his coffee and took a sip. "Yech! Cold coffee, Daniel. A sacrilege. What I need is a cup of your special brew. Maybe I can con one of the nurses out of a fresh cup of the stuff they make down here. It's definitely better than the commissary's." Placing his cup back, Jack reached for his lover's hand giving it a squeeze. 

Suddenly, he felt Daniel's fingers move, weakly gripping his hand in return. 

"Daniel, you awake." Again, another small squeeze answered him. 

"Daniel, you're in the infirmary. You made it. Richards is here, too. You both made it." Jack watched his friend's face for signs of understanding. "You have a breathing tube right now. Janet is hoping to take it out soon. You're gonna be fine. Understand?" There! Jack saw an imperceptible nod. 

Reaching up, Jack pushed the call bell, knowing Janet would want to be made aware. But as he waited, Jack felt Daniel's grip tighten. And as he watched, the archeologist's heart rate and respirations began to climb and sweat broke out on his upper lip and forehead. 

Jack pushed the call bell again and then yelled for Frasier, his voice dying down as Janet entered the room.

"I think he's in pain! Can you give him something?" Jack brusqueness couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

"Of course, Colonel. I will get some morphine and be right back." As Janet turned to leave, the nurse walked in just at that time with a syringe in his hand. 

"I had a feeling it was about time for this." Lt. Joe Sanchez walked over and handed the medication to Dr. Frasier. Janet quickly injected the pain reliever into the IV and then waited for it to take effect. 

Jack saw Daniel begin to visibly relax as the pain medication took effect. Breathing a sigh of relief, he sat down, knees suddenly feeling a little wobbly. 

"Janet, is he supposed to be having so much pain?" Jack needed to know if this was to be expected.

"He's been through a lot. He has burns on his legs, second degree, but no less painful. He's also had surgery for the ruptured spleen. Add that to the bruising, cracked rib and the endotracheal tube, he is going to have pain." 

Janet gave Jack a minute to absorb all that. "But each day the pain will be a little less than the day before. Once we can let him wake up completely and I can remove the breathing tube, we can start to get him out of bed and that alone will make him feel better. It's a long process sir, but if all goes well, he'll be home in a week to ten days. Then back to work in six to eight weeks."

Jack nodded, relieved to know that what Daniel was going through was normal and feeling guilty because he had arranged to send him on this mission.

* * *

Daniel felt like he was floating from lightness to darkness. As the light became a little brighter, he could hear voices talking to him. Teal'c, Sam, and....and Jack, there was Jack too. Their voices, especially Jack's, would wash over him. He could occasionally feel hands touching him, stroking him, but then the pain returned. As it did, somehow he would retreat, and as the voices faded, the darkness ebbed back into existence.

It seemed to follow the same pattern, lightness, warmth, Jack's voice, pain.... then the darkness would return. And it seemed to go on forever.

* * *

Jack sat in front of his computer, trying to write his report on the rescue. He had mechanically written down the details, reporting all that had occurred from the moment they set foot on the planet until they returned. 

His narration had included the personnel assigned to the mission, the equipment that was taken with them and the raging inferno that greeted them as they stepped through the gate. He had written of the work it had taken to get to the temple and the efforts made to locate Daniel and Richards. He had included in his account, the condition of the men when they were found and the return run for the gate. He had then tallied up the list of injured personnel with a recommendation to refer to Dr. Janet Frasier's summary of the injuries and expected loss of time for said personnel. 

But, looking at the report, he knew there was so much more that he couldn't cover here. The report wouldn't include his feelings of guilt in the orchestration of sending Daniel on this mission. No one would read of the fear that gripped him when he had seen the first MALP images of the wildfire. He would be the only one to know the terror at finding Daniel almost dead on the floor of that little room. And his inability to cope with all this would remain his own secret. How could Daniel forgive him? Why would he?

Carter was sitting with Daniel right now, when he should be there. Daniel didn't need him to hold his hand, he was the one responsible for him being in this condition. 

Thankfully, Frasier had reported last night that she hoped to take out Daniel's breathing tube this morning. He had elicited a promise from her to call him if he hadn't arrived yet so he could be there with Daniel. He knew, despite everything, it would be easier for his partner if he was there when he started waking up. 

Looking at his report, giving it one last review, he hit the send key to forward it to General Hammond. Sitting back, he lifted his hands and scrubbed his face in hopes of erasing his fatigue. Feeling like a coward, hiding away here in his office, Jack reluctantly rose and headed for the infirmary.

* * *

"Daniel, can you hear me?" Jack saw the archeologist nod to Janet's question. 

"Open your eyes." Standing next to his partner, Jack kept his hand anchored to Daniel's shoulder, lending support. Daniel slowly opened his eyes, looking at Janet and then zeroing in on him. Jack reached down and grabbed his hand, feeling a return squeeze.

Frasier had ordered for the nurses to start backing off on the sedation earlier that morning. Daniel had been breathing on his own for a couple of hours now with only oxygen support to his breathing tube. No complications or set backs had occurred and now, at 0930, she was ready to remove the endotracheal tube. Jack listened as she kept Daniel informed of what she was doing and what she needed him to do. 

Laying a towel across the archeologist's chest, Janet had the respiratory therapist suction the tube one last time before she proceeded. 

"OK Daniel, I'm sure you probably remember how this done. On the count of three, I want you to take a deep breath and cough. Ready?" Jack saw Daniel glance at him as he nodded to Janet's question. 

"One, two, three." Daniel coughed and as he did, Janet quickly removed the tube from his throat. As the hacking eased, Janet placed a mask over his face. 

"You're going to have a sore throat for a couple of days and the coughing will take a while to clear up completely." Janet explained all this as she watched Daniel for signs of respiratory distress. 

"Water?" Daniel's first word in days came out as a croak. 

"Ice." Janet nodded to Jack, who fed a spoonful to his partner as she lifted the mask aside. 

The sheer unadulterated pleasure that crossed Daniel's face, elicited chuckles and giggles from all in attendance. Teal'c and Carter were standing at the foot of the bed, as was Ferretti. 

"Thanks." Daniel whispered gratitude was all the words Janet needed to hear. 

"Get some rest Daniel, and if you are a good boy, I will let you have some nice bland jello this afternoon." Smiling at the face her patient made at that news, Janet left to head for her office. 

Jack saw Daniel's eyes droop to half mast and, with a nod, he signaled to the rest of the room's occupants that they should take their leave for a while.

"I will return later, DaneilJackson. Rest well, my friend." 

"Me too, Daniel. See ya later." Ferretti followed Teal'c from the room.

"Daniel, I'm glad you are better. I will come back after lunch and see how you are feeling." Jack watched as Carter leaned over and pressed her lips to his partner's temple and heard her whisper, "Don't ever do that again."

Daniel appeared to already be sleeping, so as his 2IC exited, Jack pulled a chair up, intent on reading this morning's paper.

"Thanks." Jack looked up to see a sliver of blue peering at him. Before he could answer, Daniel's eyes slid closed as sleep descended on him.

Laying his hand on the younger man's arm, Jack felt a renewed sense of guilt wash over him. Walking to the wall phone, Jack made a few phone calls locating Teal'c. He asked the Jaffa to return and sit with Daniel, making up some reason for needing to leave. 

As he waited for Teal'c to arrive, Jack leaned against the wall, watching the deep respirations of his lover, needing to see the movement of his chest to reassure him that he was indeed still alive. When Teal'c returned a few minutes later, Jack retreated again to his office, trying to escape, but knowing deep in his heart, the culpability he felt would follow him like hounds nipping at his heels.

* * *

"Hey Daniel. How're you feeling?" Sam smiled as she entered the room, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Sam watched as the archeologist lay his head back on the pillow and close his eyes. 

"Heard you took a little walk earlier." Sam saw lines of fatigue around Daniel's eyes but there was something else. She didn't know what. It had been 5 days since Janet had removed him from the ventilator and Daniel had been making remarkable progress. Each day, as lines and tubes were removed, her friend seemed to get stronger. He was eating, although not as much as Janet would like, and getting up, moving more and more. He was still coughing but Janet had assured everyone it would subside soon. He had three more days of IV antibiotics and then the good Dr. Frasier was going to let him out of here. So, why did Daniel look like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders?

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at her, and it struck her; sadness. There was sadness in his eyes. She had not seen that in Daniel in such a long time that she didn't recognize it at first.

"What's up, Daniel?" She saw him look at her, appearing genuinely puzzled and for a moment she thought maybe she had been wrong. But she knew him better then he thought. 

"Nothing's up, Sam, just a little tired. Guess I overdid today." Sam watched as Daniel picked up the controls and lowered the head of the bed. Closing his eyes, Daniel withdrew. Sam knew, however, that there was something very wrong and it looked like she would have to do some snooping. That was OK with her, she was a scientist after all and puzzling things out is what she did best. 

"Take a nap, and I'll stop and see you before I go home." Daniel didn't answer, just turned on his side away from her and burrowed down into his pillow.

Sitting there for a few minutes, she rubbed his back, feeling the tension slowly disappear as Daniel fell asleep. Then, pulling the covers up around his shoulders, she left the infirmary in search of answers.

* * *

Daniel heard Sam leave and was glad she was gone. He didn't like lying to her but he needed time alone to think. He was feeling a little hurt and abandoned. He knew it was silly but he hadn't seen Jack in several days. 

Teal'c and Sam came several times a day and sat with him. The first few days, there had been someone there around the clock, which was very much the SG1 way. But Jack had been mysteriously absent. 

Oh, he knew from the nurses and Janet that Jack was there each night, but Daniel had been sleeping through those visits. Whether it be just plain fatigue or a side effect of the pain medicine, Daniel hadn't been able to stay awake until Jack came in at night. 

As he had gotten better, his activities had been increased by the medical staff. He had been forcibly extricated from his bed and placed in a chair, the day after he had been removed from the ventilator. That was an experience he didn't want to have again. From there, physical therapy had started coming twice a day to get him up and walking. In addition, they had been taking him down to the whirlpool for the last three days to treat his burns. His legs looked good and Janet had assured him there wouldn't be any scars, not that it mattered.

But all that activity so exhausted him that he was sound asleep by the time Jack came to sit with him and his partner was gone in the mornings when he woke up. With the exception of two nights ago, he hadn't even seen the man. 

He had been sleeping and must have been having a nightmare. He woke to his legs burning and feeling on fire and there was Jack shaking him and calling for the nurse. While Gabby had administered some medication, Jack had held his hand and talked softly to him while they had waited for the pain in his legs to subside.

As the warmth of the morphine had washed over him, he had drifted to sleep. Jack had stayed there, and as he had dropped off, he felt his partner stroking his hair as he did when they were at home lying in bed. He had wanted to stay awake and talk, but had been unable. Jack was already gone when he woke up the next morning. 

He didn't know what was going on. It was as if Jack was avoiding him. Had he done something wrong? Was Jack angry at him? He couldn't for the life of him think of any reason for Jack to be pissed at him. Unless he was mad because he had almost died again. But that was stupid. Jack knew the risks when a team was off world. There was always a chance you may not come home. 

Maybe his feelings for him had changed. No, that didn't make sense, but then this whole thing didn't make sense. He would have to confront him, but that would probably have to wait until he got out of here. //I miss you, Jack.// Daniel again felt the pull of his fatigue and, with a sigh, allowed himself to succumb.

* * *

Jack watched his lover from the door of the infirmary. Daniel had been moved out of ICU a couple of days ago and now was in a bed in the open ward of the general infirmary. It was about 2300 and seeing the archeologist sleeping soundly, Jack felt lonely. He had been avoiding Daniel and he knew it. 

Carter and Teal'c had come to him earlier that day and had confronted him. 

"Why do you not visit with DanielJackson, O'Neill?" 

"Yeah sir, why are you avoiding him?"

"I'm not. I take the night shift. He's just usually sleeping when I get there." He decided it was best to play dumb but from the looks on his teammates faces, they weren't buying it. 

"That dog won't hunt, O'Neill." Shocked at the cliché that had just rolled off of Teal'c's tongue, Jack just shook his head for a moment, and then had to laugh.

"Did I not say the phrase right?" Teal'c looked offended at his amusement. 

"No, Teal'c. You said it just right. I was just surprised. Although I don't know why. I shouldn't be after all this time." Jack waved his hand at them. "But never mind about that. For *your information*, Carter, Teal'c, I am *not* avoiding Daniel. It's as I said. I have been busy, and by the time I get there he is usually asleep." Sam wasn't buying it, he could tell, neither was his big Jaffa friend. 

"Colonel, too busy to have lunch with him or just stop and say hello?"

"Yes Carter, Hammond has been hitting me with some pretty big budget issues which I have had to address, not that it's any of *your* business." Even though his statement was only partially true, Jack had managed to put a little snark into the last comment. 

"O'Neill, DanielJackson is due to be released in a day or two. Do you not intend for him to return to your residence?" 

"What? What do you mean, Teal'c?"

"DanielJackson asked if I would stay with him until he is recovered enough to no longer require any assistance. He also asked Major Carter to go to his apartment and replenish the necessary supplies that would be needed once he is released." Jack felt stunned as he gazed at his teammates and saw Carter nodding her head. They both knew of Daniel's and his relationship and, once the surprise had passed, had been wholeheartedly supportive from the very beginning. 

Shaking his head, Jack thought for a moment that maybe it would be better if Daniel did return to his own apartment. But it was only a brief thought. He wouldn't do that to his lover and frankly he himself wouldn't be able to take it. Daniel was his life partner.

"There is something, guys. But it isn't Daniel. I will straighten this out, I promise."

Both of them had left his office after warning him he'd better take care of it and soon or they wouldn't be responsible for what they did to him. 

Smiling now, he thought about the loyalty Daniel engendered in the people around him, without even being aware of it. He was so proud of him. 

Walking over, Jack looked down at the sleeping man. There were dark circles around his eyes and he remained pale. Thinner, Jack could see that his lover needed a few good steak dinners as soon as he was able to eat something besides mashed potatoes and oatmeal. Settling down in the chair next to the bed, Jack was intent on being there when Daniel woke up.

* * *

Daniel came awake slowly. Feeling warm and secure, he could hear the sounds of the small medical community within the mountain beginning it's day. Someone would be over to see him soon, to wake him and take his vital signs. For now, he just lay there, drifting. 

He assessed his body and found he wasn't in pain for the first time in quite a few days. He usually awoke needing something to stave off the burning in his legs or the ache in his chest or abdomen. The nurse assigned to him usually would give him a dose of morphine to start the day and later, for the dressing changes on his legs. The rest of the time if he had need of anything, Janet had prescribed some sort of pain pill. Although the pill did make him a little fuzzy at times, at least it didn't knock him out right away. He usually could carry on a conversation with the people around him or take part in the activities the nurses or physical therapy had planned for him, but the minute he stopped or he was left alone, he drifted off to sleep. 

He hoped he could manage without any of the medications today. He hated how they made him feel, as if he had no control. He had to admit though, when the pain was bad, he was glad there was someone there to give him something. 

//I wish Jack was here.// He knew when he opened his eyes, Jack will have vacated his post. He had been leaving before he awoke each day since he had been removed from the ventilator. //I don't understand what the hell is going on. Geez, I wish he would just talk to me.// Frustrated, Daniel sighed and rolled to his back. 

"You awake, Danny?" //Jack? Here? I must be dreaming.// Keeping his eyes closed he decided that he wanted this dream to continue.

Feeling a hand on his arm stroking his, he had a sudden thought that maybe it wasn't a dream. Opening his eyes, he saw Jack sitting in a chair next to him, feet propped up on his bed, head back, eyes closed, looking for all the world like he didn't have a care. As Daniel watched, he saw Jack continue to stroke his arm and then slowing, take hold of his hand.

Surprise was his first reaction and then joy. Then, the call of nature made an appearance. "Jack, help me up. Gotta pee." 

Daniel watched as Jack jumped up from his chair and, smiling, helped him into a sitting position on the bed. Then his partner assisted him in standing, walking him to the patient bathroom at the end of the infirmary. Once inside, Daniel waved Jack off and closed the door. 

Finishing his ablutions, Daniel washed his hands, looking at himself in the mirror. He could see the pallid thinness that accompanied illness and injury. But he could also see, the lines of fatigue and worry that graced his face. Jack had put that worry there and now here he was acting as if nothing was wrong. //Well, we'll see about that.// Opening the door, Daniel headed for his bed with Jack next to him, ready to catch him if he should fall. 

Once he was sitting on the bed, he sighed in relief. Even with all the progress he had made, a simple walk to the bathroom was still very tiring. 

Just then, Lt. Sanchez, Joe, walked over. 

"Good morning, Daniel. Time for your vitals and then some breakfast. Hey and if you're interested, I think I have finally convinced Dr. Frasier to let me take you down for a bath. How 'bout that." 

Daniel smiled. "Ah, it's the little things in life, Joe." Daniel scooted back into bed and watched while the lieutenant took his blood pressure. As he did, he could see Jack hovering in the background. They hadn't spoken more then a couple words to each other, but he could see that Jack was worried. His partner had been avoiding him for days, and he should be angry about that. And he was. But Daniel could see that Jack was scared, worried and there was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a sudden wave of sympathy for the man. Jack loved him there was not doubt about that. He decided to take pity on him, all though, for the love of God, he didn't know why. 

"For crying out loud, Jack. Either sit down or go to work. You are making me nervous and irritating Joe. And I don't need the nurse taking care of me irritated." Daniel saw Joe smile at him. 

"No need to worry, Daniel. I am quite accustomed to the colonel hanging around. He makes a habit of it whenever someone from SG1 is a patient in the infirmary. I have a secret weapon though. I just sic Dr. Frasier on him if he gets in the way." Joe whispered conspiratorially and Jack had the decency to sit down, looking embarrassed. 

Joe finished up and brought his breakfast tray to him. Daniel looked at the offerings and decided he wasn't hungry after all. Oatmeal, scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice and tea. //God, not even a decent cup of coffee.// Pushing the tray away, he laid his head back against the pillow and looked at his partner.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" From the look of shock on his face, Daniel knew he had really hit him hard. Deciding this was neither the time nor the place for this conversation, Daniel just waved his hand. "Never mind. Why don't you go work on your reports, or train some recruits or meet with Hammond. Do whatever is on the schedule for you today. I'm gonna take a nap until Joe comes back and starts his daily torture routine." With that Daniel laid his head back and closed his eyes. 

He heard Jack shifting in his chair. And then, as he drifted off to sleep again, he heard a soft "I'm sorry, Daniel." Too tired to acknowledge it, his last thought was that they indeed had something to talk about, and soon.

* * *

"Daniel. Daniel, come on honey, wake up." Daniel heard Janet calling him and opened his eyes to see Jack still sitting in the chair and Janet standing next to his bed. 

"What?" 

"I need to check you over before you head down to the whirlpool. And I want you to try and eat something. You haven't touched your breakfast." Janet gently scolded him. 

"Not hungry."

"Yes, but you have to eat to heal and to get stronger. How about this? You eat your breakfast and lunch and I will let the team bring in whatever you want for dinner as long as it isn't too spicy or heavy. Maybe Chinese or some of that pasta you love from Martoni's." Daniel had to admit, it did sound better then the food from the commissary. 

"I'll try Janet, but I don't have much of an appetite."

"That's all I can ask for, at least try. You really need the energy for all the activity and healing. If you don't start eating better soon, I'll have to start you on IV feedings or worse yet tube feedings, which means you can't go home day after tomorrow like I had planned." 

"Day after tomorrow?" Daniel felt himself perk up at that thought. 

"He'll eat, doc. I'll make sure of it." Now that sounded like his partner. Looking indignant as it was expected of him, he stuck his tongue out at Jack. They both laughed at that. 

"Janet, can I ask one favor?"

"Sure, Daniel. As long as it isn't coffee."

"Never mind." //Damn!// Daniel produced a dramatic sigh for Janet as she chuckled and pushed his breakfast tray in front of him and then walked away.

"She's good, huh." Jack got up out of his chair and opened Daniel's juice carton and made his tea the only way he would drink it, three sugars and lemon. 

"Yeah, a little too good." Although still hurt and angry at him, Daniel reveled in the attention from Jack and then started to eat his eggs. Half a piece of toast, four bites of eggs, all of his juice and three sips of tea later, Daniel was done. He had eaten all he could.

* * *

Jack watched as Daniel progressed rapidly over the next two days. He was eating better, though Jack wasn't sure if it was because SG1 was bringing in all his meals or if it was because of the threat of a feeding tube. But, as far as he was concerned, it really didn't matter. Daniel was doing what was needed to boost his strength. 

As Jack spent time with his partner, he was able to tell when he needed pain medication, when he needed to rest and when he was just playing possum. He badgered, cajoled, and sweet talked Daniel into eating more food, staying up a little longer, and walking a few more steps. He had helped take him to whirlpool and sat with him as he slept. 

But during all that time, they had avoided talking, really talking about what was bothering him. Daniel was pissed about it and Jack knew it. He felt like he was paying penance and Daniel was the collection box. 

Exactly two mornings later, Janet announced that she was discharging Daniel and that he was to go home and recuperate. Jack and Daniel were given instruction for his dressing changes, though there wasn't much of a dressing to change by now. His legs had been healing well and there was only one spot on his right leg that still needed daily cleaning and Silvadene cream. The skin on his lower legs was pink and healthy and new. 

Jack made a trip to see Hammond to inform him he would be taking his leave time. He had talked to the General earlier in the week asking for a few days off until Daniel could stay alone. General Hammond had gladly granted his request. 

Walking back into the infirmary, Jack could see, Daniel sitting on his bed, leg pulled up beside him, trying to put on his shoes and socks. He was making a valiant effort at it but not succeeding.

Approaching the bed, Jack took over. "Lie back, Daniel. I'll put your shoes on for you." 

"No, I can do it." Daniel insisted as he continued to struggle. His efforts went on for another minute or two before hanging his head and giving up. 

"Come on, Daniel. Lie back and let me help you." Gently, Jack helped Daniel recline back against the elevated bed and proceeded to put on the shoes and socks he had brought in from home the night before, in anticipation of Daniel's release. 

Finishing up, Jack walked up beside his partner and saw the fatigue still apparent in his face. "Do you need something for pain before we go?" Daniel shook his head at that and opened his eyes. 

"Get me out of here, Jack. I'm tired of looking at these gray walls." 

"Let me pick up your meds and find a wheelchair, then we'll be off." Jack saw his partner nod his head as he closed his eyes again. Jack knew sleep and lots of it was in the cards for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Jack pulled the Avalanche into the driveway. Daniel was home, at last. His partner had fallen asleep within minutes of leaving the parking lot at the mountain. As he turned off the truck, Jack turned to look at the man who he loved and had almost lost. He felt himself go cold for a second as he thought of how close it had been. 

Now, Daniel sat with his head against the door, cushioned on a pillow Jack'd had the foresight to bring with him. In the light of day, his partner looked even more pale than he had under the fluorescent lights of the infirmary. There was a bruise on the left side of his cheek, the greens and yellows, although fading, still present. He wondered how many more of those he would find over the next few days. Only time would tell. 

"Daniel." Jack waited a few seconds and then, "Daniel." Jack reached over and gently shook the archeologists shoulder. 

"What? Huh?" Opening his eyes, Daniel sat up and Jack saw a look of shock cross the archeologist's face as he realized where they were. Jack was struck by the fact that Daniel must have really thought he would take him to the apartment and leave him there on his own. As he let that thought cross his mind, he saw Daniel reach for the door handle.

"Wait, I'll come around the other side and help you." Jack opened his door and hurried around to the far side of the truck. Daniel was already getting out, holding onto the door, trying to get keep his legs from curling up underneath him from what Jack could see.

Reaching around the archeologists waist, Jack supported him as he steadied himself. Then, "Come on, let's get you inside." Seeing his partner nod, they walked to the door, Jack supporting Daniel all the way. As Jack kicked the door closed and turned towards the bedroom, he could see the perspiration on the young man's forehead and upper lip. 

"Jack, the couch, I'm tired of being in bed." Despite his apprehension at the idea, Jack changed direction and led Daniel over to the couch, lowering him to a seated position. The couch, the bed,...overall it didn't really matter to him, he knew Daniel would most likely be asleep the minute he was horizontal.. "Lie down, Daniel, just for a few minutes. I'll unload the car and then start lunch." 

Jack watched as conflict played across his face, seeing that Daniel didn't want to give in to his body's demand for more rest. At the same time, he saw recognition of his fatigue flit across his features. 

"OK." Jack tried to hide his relief at Daniel's easy compliance. Helping his partner to lie back, Jack assisted him in elevating his legs to the couch. Then, sitting on the coffee table, he carefully pulled Daniel's shoes off. As the archeologist settled down, Jack massaged his feet, watching blue eyes slowly disappear behind eyelids.

* * *

It had been two days since Daniel had come home, two days. And Jack was dealing with everything but the major problem. The guilt he was feeling about arranging for Daniel to go to that planet where he had almost died, was weighing heavy on his heart. When he truly thought about how close he had come to almost losing him again, he started to shake. 

How could Daniel forgive him for that. If he had sent him into a situation while SG1 had been together scouting a planet or stalking a Goa'uld, it would have been different. Those were the risks one took stepping onto an alien world. 

But he, Jack, had simply needed a little space from an overzealous, too attentive partner in full blown mother mode. A mode he, himself, was finding himself subject to right at that moment. He should have understood Daniel's need to care for him. He had that same need right now and it was twice as compelling due to his own duplicity. 

Standing in the kitchen, fixing sandwiches and soup for lunch, Jack reviewed the events of the last few weeks. It wasn't the first time he had, and each time he came back to the same conclusion. He didn't deserve Daniel's forgiveness, and he wasn't sure he would ever forgive himself. 

He had spent the last two days making meals, assisting Daniel with his shower, changing bandages, making sure meds were taken, supporting him when he needed help moving, and watching him sleep. He had done everything but go to the bathroom for him. 

Now he picked up the tray and headed out to the deck. Daniel was out there, enjoying the sun, trying to get some of his color back. Standing at the sliding glass door, Jack watched his partner sleeping, archeology journal laying on his chest where it had fallen when Daniel had dropped off again. He had been doing that a lot lately and Jack was glad he was getting some much needed rest.

Approaching the chaise lounge, he placed the tray on the table next to his partner. 

"Daniel. Daniel, time for lunch." Jack saw sleepy blue eyes make an appearance and then a grimace. 

"I did it again, didn't I." It was a statement not a question.

"What?"

"Fell asleep."

"Yeah, but you needed it, so don't worry about it. You're supposed to be resting."

"But I've done nothing but sleep. Damn, I couldn't even stay awake for the Discovery Channel special last night and it came on at 7 PM." Jack watched as Daniel adjusted his position, sitting up a little higher in the chair, noting that his color was a little pinker than earlier.

"Why don't you eat you lunch and then let's move this indoors. Janet would have my hide if she had to treat you for sunburn after the last couple of weeks." As Jack saw Daniel nod his agreement, he was blindsided, shocked at what he had just said. Joking about burns, when Daniel had almost died. 

His heart began to race, he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. And then, his hands began to shake. He had almost killed his friend and partner. //Oh God! Oh God! He'd almost died. Daniel had almost died, again!//

Getting up quickly, Jack tried to hide the physical reaction that was assaulting him. Nausea rolled over him like a truck and bolting for the bathroom, he heard Daniel calling to him as he fled. 

Barely making it, Jack vomited what little there was in his stomach until there was nothing left but dry heaves to accompany the leftover feelings of queasiness. Sitting on the floor next to the toilet bowl, he felt the coolness of the porcelain tub at his back as he wiped perspiration from his eyes. Then, leaning his elbows on his knees, he buried his face in his hands, trying to press back tears. 

Suddenly all the fear and desperation that had been his friend since Daniel had gone missing surfaced, and he wasn't able to control it. But he needed to get back to Daniel so he couldn't allow himself the luxury of wallowing in self pity.

Taking some deep breaths, he worked at slowing his racing heart and getting the shakes under control. As he pushed himself up off the floor, he could feel the his legs shaking like they were made of the jello Carter liked so much. 

Quickly as he could, he rinsed his mouth, brushed his teeth and washed his face. By the time he was done, he had Air Force trained control over himself. Looking in the mirror, he thought that he didn't look any the worse for wear and hoped Daniel was still too tired to see beyond the facade. Jack knew how good his partner was at reading him but he hoped just this once he would let it go. Taking a deep breath, he opened the bathroom door. 

There, in the hall, was Daniel, leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for him. //Shit.//

"You all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Help me into the bedroom?" Jack could see that Daniel was a little shaky from standing for so long. There was a fine sheen of perspiration on the young man's upper lip. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Jack walked Daniel over to the bed and assisted him as he sat down. 

"Let me get you some water."

"K. Get some for yourself while you're at it." Nodding, Jack could feel Daniel's gaze boring a hole into his back as he walked out of the bedroom. Retriving the water from the fridge, he leaned against the sink, taking a moment to get past the surprise of seeing his lover standing outside the bathroom door. Then, picking up the water, he took a deep breath, and headed back. 

As he walked back into the bedroom, he could see that Daniel had scooted back on the bed and was leaning against the headboard, pillows behind his back. Sitting next to him, Jack handed the archeologist a bottle and proceeded to open his own. Drinking down a third of the water, Jack replaced the cap and set his bottle on the bedside table. 

"You want to tell me what that was all about then?" Jack's hand hesitated midair for just a fraction of a second and then continued on as he reached for a comforter to cover Daniel. 

"What?" Jack decided it was best to play dumb. 

"Dammit Jack. I may have had smoke inhalation but I didn't lose any brain cells as far as I know. Just what the hell is going on? Or are you gonna tell me that look of white faced panic in your eyes, along with the mad dash to the bathroom and the retching I heard was just a figment of my imagination." Daniel's eyes were blazing, and Jack didn't know what to say, how to tell him, afraid he would lose him. Looking down at his hands, Jack found he couldn't face Daniel's anger. Standing he headed for the door, escape on his mind. 

"So? What? You're gonna just run away? You have nothing to say?" Hearing the anger in Daniel's voice, he turned back for a second and saw Daniel lie back, resignation his eyes, as he shook his head. "Fine! Just go, Jack. Leave. *Don't* tell me." 

"Oh and don't let the door hit me in the ass?" Jack reacted instinctively to Daniel's fury. 

"Yeah, whatever. But just so you know, you can't get rid of me that easily. I can be like a dog with a bone." There was a weariness in Daniel's voice.

He could see his partner withdrawing, hurt and angry and Jack almost left, almost allowed himself to escape. But then, "I'm sorry, Daniel."

Daniel opened his eyes, and Jack could sense some of his lover's annoyance fade. "About what, Jack?" 

"About everything."

"Could you be just a *little* more vague, Jack. What the hell are you so sorry about?"

"Your injuries, you almost dying again." 

"What are you talking about? There was a fire, you came, you searched, you rescued, with a little help from our friends. Everyone made it back in one piece. Richards didn't die. *I* didn't die. And, for that, I will be eternally grateful." Daniel's voice softened as he spoke. "I would have missed you." Jack could feel his partner's love blanket him as he spoke, and knew it would have killed him if Daniel had died. He had a feeling Oma wouldn't have made another appearance.

"But you don't know Daniel. You don't know." Jack walked over to the window and looked out over the yard, staring at the fireweed in bloom, but seeing a blazing planet and temple that almost took the life of the man he loved.

"Come on, Jack. What don't I know? Tell me. Let me help, please." Daniel pleaded softly and Jack knew he would have to finally tell him how he had almost killed him. 

Jack kept his back to Daniel as he spoke, facing the music but unable to look into his lover's eyes as he did. 

"I arranged it."

"Arranged what, the storm, the fire. Yeah right, last time I checked, you weren't able to manipulate the weather yet. So? What?" Daniel sounded puzzled.

"I needed a little space, so I arranged it." There was silence from behind him, and then. 

"Oh!" Jack could hear the wonder and understanding in Daniel's voice. "You think I wasn't aware that you had suggested to Hammond I go meet SG16 and help with the translation?" Jack turned at that, feeling a little puzzled at Daniel's tone, and then nodded.

"Jack, would you come here, and sit down, please. We need to talk." Jack hesitated for a moment, and then walked over. Sitting down, he draped his hands between his knees, staring at the floor, still angry at himself for putting Daniel in   
danger. 

"Jack, for your information, just in case you don't know. There are very few translations that I can't do from a pictures and video."

"Huh?" It was Jack's turn to look confused. 

"I knew that we were spending too much time together, that I was driving you a little crazy with all the attention. I couldn't seem to stop, though. I love you and when you're hurt, I want to be there helping you." Jack actually understood what Daniel meant. He himself didn't want to leave Daniel alone during his recovery time either. Not only did he feel responsible for Daniel being injured, he felt a need to take care of his partner, to love him, hold him close, reassure himself that he was safe. 

"When Hammond requested my services, I could have done the translation from my office, with maybe a short trip or two to the site for verification purposes." Jack turned and stared at Daniel. "I went because you needed the space and frankly, I did too. We were starting to snap at each other. Spending almost every minute of our days off and a lot of our time at the SGC together, and it was getting on both our nerves." Jack watched as Daniel leaned his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes. 

"It's my fault, I was hovering, I know it. But, I was a little apprehensive after our close call on P8Y-689, and I felt the need to be around you as much as possible. I should be apologizing, old insecurities from the past were raising their ugly heads" 

Jack knew a lot about those insecurities Daniel was referring to but in all honesty he had to admit to a few of his own. Like the death or almost death of Daniel Jackson...How many times had it been now? He'd lost count and frankly didn't like to think about it. 

"So you knew?" Seeing Daniel nod his head, Jack continued. "And you didn't say anything?" Daniel shook his head. "Why not?"

"I let you think you arranged it so I wouldn't look too eager to leave you alone for a while. I was afraid you wouldn't understand. I needed to be near you, but at the same I needed a break, too. You were obviously feeling a little crowded and I didn't know how to stop. I figured a mandatory trip off world was the perfect solution for us both. I got away and you got to have some alone time. I know; crazy, huh?" Jack just shook his head at the irony of the situation. 

"Daniel, I almost lost you. And if I hadn't suggested to Hammond to send you with SG16, ...."

"I might have." Jack looked at Daniel, skeptical of his statement, but not willing to argue. 

"A pact, then?" Jack moved closer to his partner and took his right hand in his. "If you are getting on my nerves or I need some time alone, I will just say so. No hurt feelings. We'll be guys about this. Slap each other on the back and say "see ya"."

"And if I need time alone?" Daniel eyes were sparkling and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Never gonna happen, Dr. Jackson. You can never get enough of Jack O'Neill. So we won't have to worry about that, right?'

"Oh, I don't know about that, Jack. I'm feeling a little crowded as we speak. Maybe I should call Sam and have her come and take me to her house for a few days." Daniel started to reach for the phone on the bedside table, but Jack moved quickly intercepting his hand.

Looking into Daniel's blue eyes, seeing them shine with amusement and love, Jack slowly raised his partner's hand to his face and gently kissed his palm. 

"I love you Daniel Jackson and I am sorry for my part in this. I don't ever want to lose you." Daniel's eyes began to glitter with unshed tears as Jack spoke. "And if you ever do need any space or time to yourself, you only have to ask. I will do whatever I can for you, whatever you need. You are my heart, and you fill up my soul." 

Leaning in, Jack kissed his lover, reveling in the soft lips that responded to him. He loved kissing Daniel, and if for the rest of his life, all he could do was kiss his lover, he would be satisfied. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. 

"Just promise me one thing, Jack. Promise me that you will talk to me when something is bothering you." Jack nodded his assent and pulled Daniel into his arms for a hug, kissing him once again. 

He knew, however, the young man wasn't up to much more right now. So pulling back, Jack waved his finger and said, "Wait."

Jack left the room and headed for the patio, hearing Daniel yelling at him as he went. "Hey, where're you going? I thought we were kissing and making up here. Ja-ack, what are you doing? Come back here!"

Within a minute or two, Jack had what he went for and came strolling back into the bedroom, lunch tray in hand. 

Jack motioned to his partner. "Scoot."

As Daniel slowly moved over in bed, Jack climbed in beside him. Setting the tray on Daniel's legs, he picked up half of a tuna fish sandwich and, biting in to it, motioned for Daniel to eat.

"Go on, I had to rescue this gourmet meal from the ants." Jack watched as Daniel picked up his cup of soup and sipped. 

Jack sat as Daniel ate his lunch, encouraged by the young man's appetite, and hoping he would be back to full strength soon. He had not been exaggerating. He loved this man more than life itself and he would do anything for him. As he sat there, badgering his partner into eating more, he knew that his heart and his soul were full to the brim.


End file.
